


Punishment

by Vhett



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Lust, Frottage, M/M, Pining, Spanking, internet spying, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhett/pseuds/Vhett
Summary: "How you tempt me, Guillermo," Nandor growls into his ear.And then he hits him.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 391





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to the Nandermo discord. I'm really glad to die in this well with you perverts.

Every so often the cell needs a thorough cleaning and, as the house's only surviving familiar, the work falls to Guillermo. 

Thus: Guillermo on his hands and knees on the floor of the cell, scrubbing hard at a dried splatter of blood. He's rolled up his sleeves and is wearing earbuds, blasting his cleaning playlist. Which is why he doesn't hear his master calling for him with increasing volume and urgency, nor notices when Nandor enters the cell behind him, until something nudges his shoe. Guillermo shrieks in surprise, dropping the brush and pulling the earbuds out of his ears. 

"WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY SUMMONS, GUILLERMO," Nandor shouts at him.

Guillermo holds up the earbuds as evidence. "I can hear you now, Master."

"Oh." Something unreadable flashes across his master's face for a second.

"Is something wrong, Master?"

Nandor shakes his head as if to clear it. "No." He offers a hand to Guillermo to help him off the floor. "Attend me." 

Taking Nandor's hand, Guillermo is immediately yanked to his feet. His knees give out instantly and, to his horror, he falls into Nandor's chest, his face against the musty fur trim of Nandor's jacket.

"Easy there, Guillermo!" Nandor scolds, effortlessly holding Guillermo up with a solid hand on each of his biceps. Guillermo flexes his knees and steadies himself, pushing off of Nandor's chest. 

"Sorry, Master. Guess my legs fell asleep." 

Nandor looks him over for a moment before releasing him. "The sun arises soon. I wish to slumber." 

"Of course, Master." Guillermo grabs the candelabra he'd been using for light and follows Nandor out of the cell and up to his crypt, holding on to the railing on the stairs for extra support as his wobbly legs come back to life. He'd been on the floor scrubbing for awhile. He wonders, briefly, how long Nandor had been calling for him, and how long he'd been watching him scrub once he'd found him. The thought makes nervous sweat break out along his nape.

The house is dark and quiet, the other housemates having apparently already retired. Once in Nandor's crypt, Guillermo closes the door behind him for privacy, as usual. Nandor doesn't like the door open during their morning routine. On the few occasions the cameras had accompanied them here, Nandor had gone to bed almost fully dressed.

Guillermo moves to set the candelabra down on the table and is stopped by Nandor stepping in front of him, very close.

"That was a very bad thing you did, Guillermo, ignoring me." Guillermo opens his mouth to protest but Nandor holds up one finger to stop him. "No. Direct disobedience must be punished." Nandor shows his teeth as he says it, almost smiling, his eyes very dark. "I think you need a spanking."

Guillermo drops the candelabra.

It shatters as it hits the floor, glass exploding outward from the impact. The candlesticks roll away, extinguished by the fall and their own wax. Guillermo winces away from the glass and grabs his right wrist with a sharp gasp as a piece of glass embeds in his bare forearm. Nandor hisses with surprise and draws his cape around his body to shield himself.

"Guillermo!" Nandor shouts. "What did you do that for?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Master--" Guillermo shakes, adrenaline hitting his body hard.

_drip_

They both hear it. In the quiet of the pre-dawn morning, the blood dripping down Guillermo's arm is audible. Nandor's nostrils flare, his dark eyes going wide. He grabs Guillermo's wrist, pulling the arm away from Guillermo's body and toward him, exposing the injury and the thin trail of blood sliding down Guillermo's forearm and dripping off his wrist. Guillermo is frozen but trembling, transfixed. Nandor holds him by the wrist, the thin rivulet of blood diverting around the press of Nandor's long fingers. With his other hand, Nandor delicately pulls the glass shard from Guillermo's forearm, throwing it away from them. Immediately, more blood bubbles out of the wound. Nandor moans, pulling Guillermo's arm toward him. Guillermo digs his heels in, bringing his other hand up to push at Nandor's chest.

"M-master-- no--" He pushes away harder, something primitive and animal within him panicking. "No! Nandor!"

Nandor gasps, the spell broken. He releases Guillermo but then spins him, pushing his chest against the crypt wall and pressing his body along the curve of Guillermo's spine. He pushes Guillermo's curls off the nape of his neck and rests his lips there, breathing heavily through his nose.

"How you tempt me, Guillermo," Nandor growls into his ear. Guillermo shudders. Nandor's hands come to rest on either side of Guillermo's hips, a crushing touch that hurts and will likely leave bruises. Guillermo tries to squirm away from it but there's nowhere to go.

"M-m-master..."

"Yes?" Nandor mouths against the side of his neck.

Guillermo's heart is pounding, fear and anticipation and a great, shameful wall of need hitting him. Nandor is massive against his back, a hulking beast in fur and brocade, sighing against his neck. "I--I don't- -" 

"Don't you?" Nandor pulls away to look Guillermo in the eyes, then releases his grip and backs off of him. "I thought you did. You don't want this, Guillermo? I thought you wanted to be punished." Nandor gives him a toothy grin, raising and lowering his eyebrows.

Guillermo spins to face him, his left hand coming up instinctively to put pressure on the wound on his right forearm. "What do you-- how do you---"

"I found your searchings on the ethernet. Very _bad boy_ , Guillermo," he drawls, smiling. 

A thousand emotions hit him at once: outrage, shame, anger, the urge to lie and deny it, and a crazy, consuming lust that shortcircuits his thoughts. He's wanted this. Oh, how he's wanted this. "That's just-- fantasy-- you can't-- I don't..." Nandor watches as he sputters, then his Master moves smoothly to sit on his chaise. He pats the spot next to him in open invitation.

"Come here, Guillermo." It's an order but not one with any weight behind it-- none of that invisible pressure, the coercive force. 

Guillermo is frozen. His mind is trying to sort itself out, his body alight with adrenaline, his arm throbbing where he clasps at his wound. The blood has slowed, but his fingers are wet. In the dim candlelight, Nandor's face is particularly dramatic: his strong brow, his dark beard, his piercing gaze. 

Guillermo has wanted this since puberty, when Lestat turned Louis and made Guillermo gay. He's wanted this through ten years of servitude, of toil, of not just criminal but truly immoral acts. He's wanted this every time he's stripped Nandor of his cravat, every time he's unbuckled his armor and pulled off his boots, every time he's held his Master's head in his hands and massaged shampoo into his scalp in the bath. 

He steps forward but doesn't take the offered seat. His arm throbs. "Are you going to eat me, Master?"

Nandor extends a hand toward him, palm up, offering. His voice is very gentle. "You shouldn't go to waste, Guillermo." 

As if compelled by the words, Guillermo takes Nandor's hand with the hand of his injured arm, dropping the hand that had been applying pressure. Nandor turns the wound toward himself, the cut blossoming with a red rim of blood.

When Nandor's closed lips gently touch the wound, Guillermo releases a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. When Nandor moans and opens his mouth, his tongue laving into the cut, Guillermo sobs. 

At the taste, Nandor _growls_ , pulling Guillermo toward him and pushing him back on to the chaise, pinning him under his weight. Nandor grinds down onto him, putting one knee firmly between Guillermo's legs, and then licks clean the thin trail of blood that runs down his forearm. Guillermo keens, his blood pounding, his dick aching against the pressure of Nandor's thick thigh. Both his hands find purchase in his Master's beautiful thick hair, holding him there.

"You deserve this," his Master says softly, his lips moving against Guillermo's skin. Guillermo shivers, and a second later he finds his position has changed: with unnatural speed and strength his Master has flipped them and laid Guillermo face-down across his lap. One of his Master's enormous hands are in the middle of his back, balancing him, and the other is rubbing and squeezing his right buttock. 

"No!" he shouts, startled, struggling for a moment, but Nandor's grip is a vice. Nandor gentles his touch as Guillermo stills.

"Tell me 'no', again." Nandor's hand is gently kneading his ass. "Tell me no once more and you can go and we won't speak of this."

Guillermo _wants_. His toes curl inside his shoes, his dick leaking a spreading wet spot on the front of his trousers, pressed up against Nandor's thigh. He says nothing.

Nandor's hand continues to rub. "In Al Quolanudar, before I was a vampire," he begins, and Guillermo tries to concentrate, to listen, because it's rare Nandor talks about that time, "my family kept orchards. In the summer the fruit would be ripe and plump, so sweet." He squeezes Guillermo's ass firmly, shifting Guillermo's weight in his lap until Guillermo can clearly feel Nandor's hardness jabbing at his belly through the many layers of fabric between them. "Guillermo." Nandor sounds overcome. The hand leaves his ass. "You are _so_ delicious."

THWACK

Nandor's hand returns with force, the huge breadth of his palm and fingers impacting loudly even through Guillermo's clothes, jostling Guillermo forward in his lap. Guillermo shouts and then quickly clamps his hand over his mouth, raging with shame. 

"Take this off," Nandor says, pulling at the waistband of Guillermo's trousers. "I want to see." 

Guillermo hesitates for half a second before his brain completely concedes this battle and he gives in, arching up to get his fingers to his fly, pulling down the zipper, undoing the button, unbuckling and loosening his belt, and then, with Nandor's assistance, sliding his trousers down to his knees. 

"This too." Nandor plucks at the elastic band of his boxerbriefs and Guillermo flushes from his head to his toes. He's seen Nandor naked many times, in the course of his duty. Nandor has never so much as seen him shirtless. But Nandor's hardness against his stomach is enormous and unyielding, Nandor's hands roaming his backside very convincing. He shuffles his underwear down his thighs. The cold air on his bottom is immediately replaced by Nandor's hands, grasping, squeezing, pulling. Nandor fills his grasp with Guillermo's ample bottom and shakes, jiggling Guillermo's flesh, moaning and arching up into him. Guillermo's dick, free from encumbrance, rubs and drips against the sumptuous fabrics covering his Master's legs. Guillermo pants.

"I'm going to hit you," Nandor says, voice low, "because you are a very bad boy." His hand pulls back and then thwacks hard against Guillermo's ass, leaving shockwaves and redness in it's wake. "Very naughty." And he hits him again.

Guillermo gasps, stuffing his knuckles into his mouth to keep from making noise. Nandor pauses, both hands leaving Guillermo for a moment, and then a piece of fabric is being shoved at Guillermo's hand. He takes it and realizes it's Nandor's cravat.

"You must be quiet," Nandor hisses.

"I'll ruin the silk--!" Guillermo yelps as Nandor's massive hand impacts against his bottom, and then he crams the cravat into his mouth, biting and sucking at it, moaning, grateful for the muffling. Nandor lays into him, each impact of his Master's hand on his bare flesh shaking his entire body and jostling his aching dick against Nandor's thighs. 

" _So good_ ," Nandor sighs, striking him five times in quick succession. "Bad. I mean. _Bad_. You're a very _bad_ familiar, Guillermo, not listening to me and-- and -- breaking things--- _bleeding_ all over the place like a ripe juicy peach--" Nandor breaks off with a moan, arching and grinding his massive erection hard against Guillermo's body. Guillermo sobs into his makeshift gag, his ass on fire, throbbing in time with his pulse, his flesh hot and red under Nandor's hand.

Nandor strikes him again, again, again, until Guillermo is shaking, mewling into the cravat, his dick having rubbed a wet spot into the fabric over Nandor's thighs. Nandor's hand stills, rubbing to soothe the burning on his familiar's ass. "Guillermo?" he calls, gently, as his fingers move. "Are you a virgin?" 

Guillermo holds his breath, his entire body tight, as Nandor softly places one broad fingertip against his puckered hole. 

"I know you are," Nandor hisses, his voice suddenly dark and angry. " _I can taste it_."

Guillermo whites out, grinding down against Nandor's thigh and coming hard, his body spasming as his dick shoots line after line of hot cum across Nandor's brocade. Nandor pulls the cravat from his mouth to free his gasps and moans and then liberates his own dick from under Guillermo, working it hard and fast. Nandor pushes up the hem of Guillermo's sweater and comes across the small of his back, grunting with every spurt of his dick.

Guillermo swoons.

\---------------------------------

He awakes, alone, on the chaise, sweating under a heavy bear pelt. He throws off the pelt. His underwear and trousers have been pulled up but not fastened, his back itches with dry cum, his ass is tender.

"Master?" he calls out, unsure.

"Yes, Guillermo?" The sound is muffled-- Nandor's in his coffin, the lid closed. 

Guillermo doesn't know what to say, relief washing over him. 

"You may stay, Guillermo." 

Guillermo sighs, lays back down, and sleeps.


End file.
